Hiver
by Potterheadele
Summary: UA - Dramione - 100% original et jamais vu


**Bon. Je sais qu'il a fait une chaleur caniculaire ces derniers temps mais j'avais besoin de fraîcheur. D'où cette petite histoire, qui devait être un OS, mais que j'avais hâte de publier. *air coupable***

 **Un petit UA donc, sur un couple complètement inédit, aka Dramione, je suis partie pour faire un truc vraiment original.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Draco mit un pied dehors, et, manquant de glisser, poussa un juron. Bordel de merde. Ça caille, pensa-t-il, emmitouflé dans sa parka _Canada Goose_. Il plongea ses longs doigts fins dans sa poche, en retirant un paquet abîmé de _Malboro_ , duquel il tira un briquet vert et une cigarette. Il porta le bâtonnet à sa bouche, qu'il avait petite, mais ourlée et charnue, et fit rouler la petite pierre du briquet. Putain. Il jura une nouvelle fois. Tout en laissant la cigarette au bord de ses lèvres, il secoua son briquet plusieurs fois. De ses doigts gourds, il fit à nouveau tourner la molette et une flamme jaillit. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira, le bout de la cigarette rougeoya. Il rangea le briquet dans son paquet et son paquet dans sa poche, puis tira sa cigarette et regarda les volutes de fumée s'élever au-dessus de sa tête, puis au-dessus des toits.

Il se mit en route.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues enneigées, Draco essayait de planifier mentalement ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. C'était pour faire plaisir à Blaise. Pour lui montrer que non, il n'avait pas abandonné ses études, et que ouais, il allait bosser ses partiels. Donc, premièrement, arriver vite à cette foutue bibliothèque deuxièmement, sortir son ordi et ses cours troisièmement, bosser. Draco inspira à nouveau une bouffée cancérigène cette journée allait être déprimante, et les partiels commençaient dans une semaine. Draco était emmerdé, mais Blaise avait raison travailler était le seul moyen de ne pas avoir à passer les rattrapages de février, et donc pouvoir partir en vacances tranquillement. Il recracha la fumée. Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu froid d'hiver, un grand bleu qui fait aimer l'hiver à Draco. Il se fondait si bien dans l'hiver, Draco, semblant être façonné à son image, avec ses cheveux blonds-blancs, sa peau diaphane, ses yeux bleus-gris. Draco avançait d'un pas vif, fendant la neige de ses _Timberland_ noires, alors même que la vie de la ville semblait, en ce samedi matin, être ralentie. Les gens sortaient de leurs maisons, avec des pelles pour déblayer leurs allées, ou traînant des luges, dans lesquelles les enfants babillaient de bonheur. Draco sourit d'un sourire désabusé.

Bon.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la bibliothèque Rowena Serdaigle, les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il était sorti avec les sœurs Greengrass, ses deux groupies préférées, Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie, et Théodore Nott, un garçon de sa promotion qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ils étaient allés inaugurer la nouvelle boîte de nuit du père de Théodore, un magnat de l'événementiel qui prenait le contrôle de toutes les boîtes de nuit de la ville au fur et à mesure. Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux. Au milieu de ce brouillard, il se voyait d'abord chez Pansy, et se rappelait surtout de la ligne de shots colorés qu'Astoria Greengrass lui avait amené. Puis, l'instant d'après, l'image d'un immense crâne coloré s'imposa à son esprit. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Draco se rappela que Théodore leur avait expliqué que la décoration de cette nouvelle boîte, le… Mangemort ? se demanda-t-il, était inspirée du _Día de los Muertos_ sud-américain, la fête qui célébrait les défunts. Draco se souvint des shots gratuits dont ils avaient disposé dans le carré VIP, grâce à Théodore, puis revit les sœurs Greengrass, Daphné la blonde et Astoria la brune, se pencher sur lui avec un grand sourire. Surgit alors une image de Pansy surveillant tout ce petit monde, l'air toujours très hautain, qui lui souriait, puis qui essayait de le raisonner. Enfin, il se vit rejeter Astoria Greengrass pour la énième fois, avant de monter dans un taxi. Ensuite, trou noir.

Draco n'avait pas vu le paysage défiler, et il fut surpris de voir la bibliothèque s'imposer brusquement à sa vue. Située au centre d'une place en arc de cercle, celle-ci, aménagée dans une ancienne orangerie, reflétait le bleu hivernal sur ses grandes vitres. Bien que ne comportant qu'un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages, la bibliothèque Rowena Serdaigle en imposait par sa façade, faite de moulures rehaussées d'or et de bleu, mais également par la route qui la perçait en son cœur, vestige d'une époque disparue, et qui donnait à voir la mer, au loin. Draco se surprit à s'attarder pour contempler sa prison d'un jour, tout en s'en approchant lentement il fut tiré de sa méditation par un « ding ! » émis par son téléphone. Blaise lui demandait où il était « Je rentre dans la bibliothèque », pianota Draco, tout en franchissant les portes vitrées. L'intérieur de la bibliothèque était à couper le souffle. Le sol était de marbre blanc, poli au point de réfléchir presque parfaitement chaque élément ou chaque personne qui se trouvait dans le hall. Les bustes des plus illustres philosophes, mathématiciens, médecins, ou écrivains formaient comme une haie d'honneur pour les visiteurs. En passant devant les entrées menant à la Grande Salle d'étude, Draco remarqua le plafond, peint d'un bleu profond et moucheté de piques dorées, duquel descendaient plusieurs lustres, chacun entouré d'un cercle représentant le système solaire, ainsi que les signes du zodiaque. Draco sonda la salle du regard, s'attirant des œillades de quelques étudiantes, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur une table, tout au fond de la Grande Salle il y avait reconnu Blaise, en compagnie d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Salut. »

A peine eût-il eu le temps d'en dire plus, que Blaise leva les yeux, lui sourit, puis chuchota :

\- Salut champion, ici on parle à voix basse tu sais. C'est le principe d'une bibliothèque, continua-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'assit à côté de son ami. La fille, située en face de Blaise, un casque énorme sur les oreilles, ne leva pas le nez de ses notes. Draco la désigna du menton à Blaise, dont le visage s'illumina, et qui tendit le bras pour tapoter le coude de sa voisine. Alors qu'elle leva la tête, Draco, comme à son habitude, la détailla.

Ce qui marqua en premier lieu Draco, c'était la masse de cheveux juchée sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Les cheveux, épais, châtain foncés, étaient rassemblés en un chignon volumineux, dont le poids reposait sur un simple crayon à papier certaines mèches s'échappaient, et venaient encadrer le visage clairsemé de taches de rousseur et de grains de beauté de la fille. Draco suivit le mouvement de ses doigts, qui vinrent relever les lunettes qu'elle avait sur le nez, découvrant alors deux yeux marron, sombres au point qu'il en était difficile de distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Les doigts de la jeune fille se dirigèrent à nouveau vers ses cheveux, d'où elle vint retirer le casque anti-bruit qui la coupait de l'extérieur, puis vers ses oreilles, d'où elle tira ses bouchons d'oreilles. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Blaise et Draco, l'air légèrement agacé Draco pouvait le deviner à la façon dont sa bouche s'était subtilement relevée.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Une petite pause, ça te dit ? sourit Blaise. Histoire que je te présente Draco, poursuivit-il.

Elle soupira. Jeta un œil à ses fiches, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Ne dédaigna même pas regarder Draco.

\- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir, finit-elle par déclarer. Mais pas plus de dix minutes.

Blaise lança un regard victorieux à Draco, qui resta de marbre pour qui elle se prenait, avec sa bouche de travers et ses dents en avant ? Elle se leva elle était bien plus petite que ses deux camarades, même si ses cheveux donnaient l'impression inverse. Elle était vêtue d'un pull en laine jaune moutarde, avec un col roulé, qui tombait parfaitement sur son jean _boyfriend_ déchiré. Juchée sur des bottines à talons en suédine noire, l'amie de Blaise se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle d'un pas décidé, mais discret, ce qui énerva encore plus Draco. Blaise le remarqua, sourit, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Elle est agaçante, hein ?

\- Elle a l'air purement insupportable, acquiesça Draco. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas perdre la tête avec une fille comme ça.

Blaise resta pensif un instant, l'index sur la bouche.

\- Je l'aime bien, dit-il en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la grande galerie vitrée de la bibliothèque. Elle est plutôt mignonne, quand tu la connais bien : elle m'aide en ce qui concerne le droit de la santé et les problèmes d'éthique, vu qu'elle est étudiante en philosophie et en droit. Je l'ai rencontrée complètement par hasard dans un coin des Trois Balais, tu sais, ce café-librairie assez sympa en centre-ville ? Et bien comme c'était bondé, on s'est retrouvé côte à côte, et elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, ni même levé les yeux sur moi ça m'a fasciné, alors j'ai commencé à lui parler, au moment où le café fermait, et…

\- Epargne-moi ça Blaise, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un affreux film romantique, ça me donne envie de vomir, l'interrompit Draco. Elle fait du droit _et_ de la philo ?

Draco leva les sourcils, puis ajouta, croisant les bras derrière sa tête :

\- Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a quand même l'air bien sûre d'elle.

\- Normal qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, sourit Blaise, elle est plutôt jolie, il n'y a pas un partiel qu'elle ne réussit pas…

\- Oui bon, ça va Blaise, ricana Draco, j'ai pigé.

\- Mec, elle comprend même mes cours de médecine alors qu'elle n'en a jamais fait !

Sans que Blaise ne sache trop pourquoi, le bleu des yeux de Draco devint orageux, et son ami se crispa :

\- Mais t'as pas fini ? s'emporta-t-il. J'ai bien compris que c'était une prétentieuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

Blaise allait répliquer, mais Hermione revint vers eux, un sachet de quartiers de pomme à la main, l'air agacée. Elle se tourna vers Draco, lui jetant un regard noir :

\- Ça ne va pas non ? On est dans une bibliothèque, baisse d'un ton !

Draco fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui, alors qu'elle l'avait sciemment ignoré jusqu'alors. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Je retourne travailler. Oublie pas qu'au bout de quinze minutes, tes affaires seront retirées. Ça fait 13 minutes que l'on est en pause. Je vais essayer de te les garder, mais je ne te garantis rien, dit-elle en mordant dans un quartier de pomme.

\- Et les miennes ? demanda Draco, que le fait d'être complètement ignoré agaçait encore plus.

Le fait qu'il s'adresse à elle surprit Hermione, Draco le vit. Mais rapidement, la surprise disparut de son visage, et elle planta ses yeux dans les yeux de Draco.

\- Je sais pas, je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Elle tourna alors le dos aux deux garçons, et partit en direction de la majestueuse Grande Salle, jetant au passage le sachet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Draco se tourna vers Blaise, qui était mutique, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Draco regarda ses ongles, retira une petite peau qui traînait au coin de son index, puis rompit le silence :

\- Nerveuse ta copine, Blaisounet, dit-il, sourire en coin.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione, lui répondit Blaise, las. Elle est toujours tendue avant les partiels.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y retourner et de se remettre à travailler. Enfin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois, de s'y mettre dans ton cas.

Draco sourit et donna un coup de coude à Blaise, avant de le suivre dans la Grande Salle, où Hermione était retournée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table d'où dépassait le chignon en bataille de l'étudiante en droit, Draco remarqua que malgré les 15 minutes écoulées, les affaires de Blaise ainsi que les siennes étaient toujours en place. Il lança un regard surpris à Blaise, qui haussa les épaules. Ils se rassirent, et commencèrent à travailler. Hermione ne réagit pas, son casque anti-bruit sur les oreilles, et Draco, se souvenant de la scène précédant leur pause, en déduit qu'elle devait sûrement porter des boules Quiès sous son casque. Inconsciemment, le regard de Draco s'attarda sur Hermione, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux. Mais Hermione ne leva jamais les yeux, et Draco se surprit à l'attendre.

* * *

Midi.

Hermione sentait qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, mais elle n'avait pas fini d'apprendre l'article L. 120-1 du Code pénal, ce qui l'agaçait profondément, car selon son emploi du temps, elle aurait dû finir d'apprendre cet article quatre minutes et trente-huit secondes plus tôt.

Tout ça, c'était la faute du copain de Blaise, Draco. Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ? Hermione ne cessait de se poser la question. Quand Blaise lui avait annoncé, devant l'entrée de la vénérable bibliothèque, qu'un ami à lui les rejoindrait pour travailler, la jeune femme avait eu un mauvais pressentiment elle savait que Blaise, étudiant en médecine, traînait souvent avec d'autres étudiants de l'université Slytherin, réputés pour être les étudiants les plus disposés à faire la fête plutôt qu'à travailler de toute la Congrégation universitaire. Et puis quelle idée de vouloir faire une pause alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre à travailler ? Hermione avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas comment Blaise, si intelligent et organisé qu'il fût, avait pu penser à une absurdité pareille.

Hermione se concentra à nouveau, et termina d'apprendre son article du Code pénal. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 12h10, dix minutes de retard sur son planning très serré. Hermione réprima un soupir à l'idée d'écourter sa pause déjeuner de dix minutes, puis retira ses lunettes, les posa sur son Code, puis se frotta un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Draco la fixait de manière insistante, et Hermione eut l'impression d'être passée au scanner. Les yeux bleus sombres du jeune homme détaillaient le moindre de ses gestes, et elle détourna le regard, essayant de se délester du poids du regard de Draco tandis qu'elle retirait casque anti-bruit et boules Quiès de ses oreilles. Ses mouvements, aussi délicats furent-ils, attirèrent l'attention de Blaise, qui sortit la tête du schéma d'anatomie dans lequel il était plongé. Il sourit à Hermione, tandis que Draco était toujours concentré sur la jeune femme.

\- Déjeuner ? chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant premier sourire de la journée, pensa Draco. Elle aurait pu avoir un joli sourire, songea-t-il, mais ses dents un peu proéminentes et écartées gâchaient l'ensemble. Draco était perfectionniste, au point que c'en était maladif il recherchait la perfection dans tout ce qu'il observait autour de lui, car pour Draco, perfection était synonyme de beauté. Il avait été ému par la façade de la bibliothèque Rowena Serdaigle, parce qu'elle était architecturalement conforme à l'idée de beauté et donc de perfection que se faisait Draco. La vie de Draco était construite autour de cette recherche de perfection, parce que Draco recherchait la Beauté, lisse et mathématiquement parfaite.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par Blaise, qui lui passa une main devant le visage. Le jeune homme blond regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la Grande Salle, dans laquelle des milliers de livres, de classeurs, de cahiers, d'affaires avaient été abandonnées. Hermione, debout, le toisait, l'air impatienté, tandis que Blaise lui souriait.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? lui demanda son camarade.

\- Ouais, répondit-il, vous allez où ?

\- Je pensais aller au Chaudron Baveur, si ça vous tente. On y mange bien.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Allons-y, mais on peut se dépêcher ? Je suis en retard de dix minutes sur mon planning de révisions… soupira Hermione.

Blaise se retint de rire alors que Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et les trois étudiants prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Dehors, du fait du soleil qui brillait, la neige avait un peu fondu, devenant un peu grisâtre sur les trottoirs. Rapidement, Draco plongea le nez dans son portable, alors que Blaise et Hermione le distançaient, débattant de l'éthique de la vaccination obligatoire, sujet tout à fait passionnant. Ayant fait le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux auxquels il était abonné, il releva la tête et se mit à observer ses deux camarades. Le visage d'Hermione avait changé : il était plus détendu qu'à la bibliothèque, et ses yeux bruns observaient Blaise, qui lui expliquait le mécanisme exact de la vaccination Draco pouvait ressentir l'intense concentration de la jeune fille, et quand elle compléta la phrase de Blaise instinctivement, il comprit pourquoi Blaise s'entendait si bien avec elle.

Depuis toujours, Blaise avait été le premier : à l'école, en sport, au conservatoire… Elevé par une mère professeure de droit des affaires et un père sénateur, le jeune métis avait reçu une éducation exemplaire, et il était évident qu'il avait hérité de l'intelligence et de l'ambition de ses parents. N'ayant jamais eu de véritable adversaire, si ce n'est parfois Pansy Parkinson, qui avait cependant été scolarisée dans un lycée différent du leur, sa rencontre avec Hermione devait être un véritable stimulant pour lui il avait rencontré une personne aussi voire plus brillante que lui, et ce dans tous les domaines. Elle lui ressemblait, se disait Draco Blaise, de leur bande d'amis, comprenant Draco, Pansy, les sœurs Greengrass et lui-même, était le plus réfléchi, le moins enclin aux beuveries, et il semblait au blond qu'Hermione avait sûrement une personnalité plus ou moins semblable.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions, ayant atteint le petit restaurant prisé des étudiants. Alors qu'ils consultaient la carte, Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hermione : son regard concentré ne la quittait jamais, mais elle n'avait plus cette tension dans le visage comme elle avait pu avoir à la bibliothèque. Ses yeux en amande offraient un contraste intéressant avec les taches de rousseur qui lui mouchetaient le visage. Elle releva les yeux vers Blaise.

\- Je vais prendre un plat de pâtes au pesto, épinards et pignons de pin. Il me faut des sucres lents pour les révisions, déclara-t-elle en refermant la carte.

\- Tu te prépares pour un marathon ou de simples partiels ? s'amusa Blaise. Je prendrai le cheeseburger, j'ai beaucoup trop faim.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais sa bouche se referma en un simple sourire amusé. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une petite lueur orangée, qui émanait en fait de la main de l'ami de Blaise, Draco.

\- Tu as l'intention de mettre le feu au restaurant ? lui demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Non, je tiens la chandelle, répondit du tac-au-tac Draco, complètement blasé par la situation, jouant avec son briquet.

La brune comprit aussitôt où Draco voulait en venir, et changea de sujet.

\- Au fait, Blaise ne m'a pas trop parlé de toi. _Normal, pensa Draco_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'air réellement intéressé.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole sans une pointe d'animosité dans sa voix, fait assez étonnant pour être souligné.

\- Je suis un cursus en finance et fiscalité à Slytherin, lui répondit le blond d'un ton neutre.

\- Il faut bien que tu puisses un jour succéder à ton père, dit Blaise en souriant.

Puis, en se tournant vers Hermione :

\- Draco est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'homme d'affaires qui détient la holding Malfoy Elite Hld.

\- Je ne connais pas. Blaise, tu sais que je ne connais rien au monde des affaires… répondit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à lui décrire la holding de Malfoy père, le regard d'Hermione se retourna vers Draco :

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Deuxième fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui, sur un ton posé. Le contraste avec la Hermione de la bibliothèque était saisissant.

\- Tu vois les bijoux Lumos ? Ceux de haute joaillerie ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

\- La holding de mon père détient cette société. Une holding est une société qui détient d'autres sociétés, comme le groupe LVMH il y a la holding LVMH puis toutes les sociétés qu'elle détient, comme Dior par exemple. Tu vois ou pas ?

Hermione acquiesça alors que leurs plats arrivèrent.

\- Et au fait Draco, reprit Blaise. Comment c'était hier, le Mangemort ?

\- Sympa, une soirée classique. Je ne me souviens plus du détail en revanche, ajouta-t-il fièrement. On a commencé chez Pansy, j'étais avec elle, Astoria et Daphné. Quelques verres, une ligne chacun, on a fumé clopes sur clopes. Ensuite, Nott nous attendait à la boîte, et nous a fait entrer gratuitement. C'est son père qui nous a accueilli dans l'espace VIP, et on a bu toute la nuit, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pansy m'a dit qu'elle avait retrouvé Astoria en train de pleurer sur le trottoir. T'as encore déconné Dray, répondit Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle ne me lâche jamais, on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, je l'ai jetée et maintenant elle revient vers moi à chaque fois. Le seul avantage avec elle, c'est qu'elle rapplique illico quand j'ai la flemme de dormir seul, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton détaché. J'ai mes besoins, conclut-il en riant.

\- Connard.

La voix calme d'Hermione interrompit la conversation entre les deux amis, leurs regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle reposa son téléphone, qu'elle avait fixé tout en mangeant ses linguines au basilic. Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendue, non ? enchaîna Hermione d'un ton sec. Je t'ai traité de connard, et tu le mérites bien. Je me doutais que tu étais un type de ce genre quand Blaise m'a dit que tu étais à Slytherin j'ai failli me raviser lors de ce déjeuner, puis j'ai eu ma confirmation. Tu es connard, et tu traites ton ex-copine comme de la merde pour tes soi-disant besoins. J'espère que tu finiras avec ta main droite jusqu'à ta mort.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, la fin est un peu abrupte, oupsi.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
